De ciencia, cristales rotos y Steve
by CamiKingst
Summary: Tony es un chico rico y caprichoso, que siempre consigue lo que quiere, cuando quiere y de quien lo quiere, lo que no entiende es porque su amigo Steve tiene que ser la jodida excepción a la regla, por ahí dicen que más valoras lo que que te has jodido en conseguir, o alguna mierda más filosofíca con el mismo significado. AU preparatoria... principalmente Stony...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a la Marvel y a Stan Lee... Y aunque no nos guste admitirlo también un poco a Disney, así que ya lo dije, nada es mío además de la historia y unos pocos personajes.

Summary: Tony es un chico rico y caprichoso, que siempre consigue lo que quiere, cuando quiere y de quien lo quiere, lo que no entiende es porque su amigo Steve tiene que ser la jodida excepción a la regla, por ahí dicen que más valoras lo que te has jodido en conseguir, o alguna mierda más filosófica con el mismo significado. AU preparatoria... principalmente Stony...Thorki, Clintasha, algo de frostiron y sciencebros netamente fraternal.

Capitulo 1.

Tony Stark era un joven millonario y caprichoso, al cual después de que algo se le había metido en la cabeza no se le podía hacer recapacitar.

Tony había obtenido todo cuanto había pedido desde que tenía memoria, tenía dinero, fama, un auto último modelo y vivía en una mansión junto a la playa en Malibu y no podía quejarse por ello. El problema es que no importaba cuanto tuviera, en ese momento, lo único que importaba es que había algo que no poseía y ese algo era la fiesta que quería. Una cosa era cierta, él siempre obtenía lo que quería, cuando quería y como quería, por los medios que fueran y sin importar las consecuencias.

−Te lo digo Tony no hay necesidad de que hagas esa fiesta a escondidas de tu padre, seguro que si le dices….−decía su amigo Bruce mientras ambos se dirigían al laboratorio para su clase de química.

−Si, si, Howard Stark…. El señor "mi hijo hace fiestas cuando se le dé la gana" –dijo Tony con tono aburrido−pero ¿cuál es el punto de hacer una fiesta? si no tienes el factor "mis padres me mataran si se enteran de esto"

−El punto es que si le dices a tu padre, seguramente no te matara por hacer una fiesta ¡mientras él está en Nueva York!

− ¡Exacto! – dijo Tony como si en realidad le pareciera absurdo que su amigo le estuviera pidiendo que le contara a su padre sobre la fiesta− entonces cuento contigo o ¿qué?

− ¡Claro! Que seas un tonto irracional, no va a hacer que me pierda una de las épicas fiestas en la mansión Stark.

−Eso es lo que quería escuchar Brucie− sonrió mientras codeaba a su amigo en las costillas señalándole a una chica que no dejaba de mirarlo−Betty esta buena, deberías llevarla contigo a la fiesta.

− ¡Eh! Tony no te refieras así a ella, ¿te cuesta mucho decir es bonita, en lugar de eso de esta buena?, ¡es muy grosero! Además Betty no va a querer ir conmigo.

− ¡Oh vamos! Ella no deja de mirarte en todo momento y en química parece que tu le importaras más que las peligrosas sustancias que está manipulando. –Tony de repente se alejó de Bruce y se dirigió hasta donde Betty se encontraba, Bruce lo siguió a regañadientes. –Hola Bet, oye resulta que aquí mi amigo Bruce… – dijo pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del chico−… estaría encantado de que lo acompañaras a la fiesta en mi casa este viernes…

−Oh ¿en serio? Claro, me encantaría ir contigo Bruce− dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

−Eh, esto… genial− dijo el chico apenado de que fuera Tony el que le hubiera pedido la cita a Betty en lugar de él− Betty rió disimuladamente y se despidió para entrar en el laboratorio.

…

− ¡Eh grandulón! – gritó Tony por encima del bullicio que había en el estadio de futbol y Steve se acercó corriendo hasta las gradas desde el centro del campo.

−Hola Tony− sonrió ampliamente el rubio, atlético y musculoso Steve.

− Hola músculos− respondió Tony de manera relajada.

−Tony, ya te lo he dicho mil veces… llámame Steve− dijo rodando los ojos.

−Si como quieras músculos, oye hay fiesta en mi casa este viernes ¿vienes?

−Seguro Tony, gracias por invitarme, −aceptó el rubio −… oye me preguntaba si tu…

− ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Thor también se había acercado a las gradas para ver de que estaban hablando sus amigos.

−Hay fiesta en casa de Tony el viernes− respondió Steve un poco incomodo por la repentina aparición de Thor, justo en el peor momento.

−Estupendo cuenta conmigo amigo− así era Thor, ni siquiera esperaba invitación− lo siento creo que me llaman−dijo de repente para alejarse nuevamente hacía el centro del campo.

− Entonces decías…− instó Tony.

− No era nada, Tony lo siento pero también debo regresar al entrenamiento, − el rubio dijo atropelladamente para después girarse con el fin de salir de ahí tan pronto como le fuera posible, pero Tony habló antes de que se alejara más de un paso.

− ¿Eh Steve? – el capitán lo miró− este… ¿iras con alguna chica o algo? – preguntó Tony rascándose la nuca.

− Emmm, no lo creo, ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema con que vaya solo?

−No para nada, era solo curiosidad. – sonrió Tony con una de sus sonrisas marca Stark que ocultan cualquier pensamiento, sentimiento u otra debilidad humana parecida.

− Bueno entonces adiós− contestó Steve para luego alejarse corriendo al campo.

¿Era solo curiosidad? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es que a su cerebro se le ocurría una cosa semejante?, es decir, el era Tony Stark, el afamado y caprichoso joven que siempre conseguía lo que quería y ahora resulta que solo se le ocurría preguntar, si Steve iría con alguien ¿por curiosidad? cuando lo que quería en realidad era que fuera con él. Porque puede que Tony tuviera labrada una reputación de mujeriego, pero que mas daba, Steve le gustaba y eso era irremediable, total el capitán del equipo de futbol estaba como quería, así que no veía el problema de querer salir con él e invitarlo a venir como su cita para la fiesta, o bueno eso había creído, hasta que había salido con ese " solo por curiosidad", la verdad no entendía muy bien a que venía la repentina revolución en su interior cuando Steve había dicho que iría solo, o el estúpido comentario que vino después por su parte, Anthony Stark jamás había actuado como un idiota enamorado de manos sudorosas y reacciones hormonales, y esperaba que eso no fuera algo permanente.

Bueno avisado Thor, estaba avisado el equipo de futbol, con eso las porristas y de paso toda la población popular de la escuela, seguro algunos nerds esperanzados por recibir invitación, ¡pero qué equivocados estaban! Si de algo estaba seguro era de que en su casa no entrarían nerds antisociales, freaks, fracasados, ni nadie parecido y entonces venía el problema Loki, tal vez la única excepción a la regla.

Loki estaba un escalón mas abajo que los medio populares y uno más arriba que los nerd antisociales, porque si, el chico era diferente a todos los demás, la verdad sea dicha Loki era un nerd, fanático de todo, en resumen, era un freak sin remedio por un lado y era el hermano de uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela por el otro, eso sin contar con que Tony Stark hablaba con él de vez en cuando en los pasillos o en clase y todos podían verlo, ¿si Tony hablaba con él entonces por qué no lo hacían las otras personas?, la razón era sencilla Loki se cerraba en canal a cualquier persona que le aburriera o desagradara solo un poco, la verdad no disfrutaba nada de la preciada vida social de la que todos hacían alarde en la escuela, eso le aburría, y si, Tony se daba cuenta de ello cada día sin falta a la hora del almuerzo.

Tony y sus amigos más cercanos se sentaban en una mesa central de la cafetería, donde todos podían verlos, a su alrededor se formaban una especie de anillos de popularidad o al menos así los llamaba Barton cuando tenía su chip de bufón encendido, osea siempre, "ya hemos traspasado el primer, el segundo y el tercer anillo de popularidad, estamos a salvo del los nerds y los fracasados, cambio" decía simulando hablar por un walky talky y entonces era justo después de la broma diaria de Clint, cuando los seis ya estaban cómodamente sentados comiendo en su mesa, que Thor arrastraba su silla con un estruendoso ruido y se ponía de pie al divisar a su hermano caminando entre las mesas.

− ¡Por aquí Loki! – gritaba sin falta todos los días con la esperanza de que el chico se giraría y se dirigiría a compartir con ellos su mesa, a lo que el muchacho solo rodaba los ojos y continuaba caminando hasta la última mesa después del anillo de los nerds, porque si, Loki se saltaba un anillo y terminaba en la última escala de popularidad cada almuerzo, pero como ya todos sabían, a él le importaba una mierda esa dichosa escala.

− ¿Piensas invitarnos a tu fiesta o qué? – preguntó Tasha una vez Thor había vuelto a sentarse en su silla algo decepcionado.

−Pues por supuesto que sí, Peeta y Katniss, ustedes están más que invitados y por Peeta me refiero a ti Tasha y por Katniss claramente a ti Barton.

Natasha era campeona luchadora en todas las categorías de lucha que tenía la escuela, taekwondo, box, kickboxing, lucha libre, karate y todo en lo que participaba, por otro lado su novio Barton, la verdad no sabía a ciencia cierta si es que eran novios, amigos con derechos o lo que fueran, el caso es que Clint era un arquero excelente y jamás fallaba un tiro. Entre los dos habían otorgado tantos trofeos y medallas a la escuela que ahora, las tonterías de Barton y las constantes rabietas de Natasha que por lo general dejaban a un pobre idiota lastimado, eran olvidadas fácilmente y borradas de sus historiales.

−y entonces ¿Cómo es que las estúpidas porristas pudieron enterarse de la fiesta antes que nosotros que somos tus amigos? –reclamó la pelirroja aun enojada, todos voltearon a mirar a Thor automáticamente.

−Ellas querían saber porque había ido Tony al campo− dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

−Sí y ahora la estúpida de "Rímel" se cree más importante que yo ¡imbécil!

−Disculpa Tasha pero cual de todas es "Rímel", creo que tengo una confusión entre ella la que llamas "Lipstick" y la otra ¿Cómo era…?−preguntó Steve.

−… "Hair Spray" – rió Barton.

−Si esa… entonces ¿cuál de todas es?

−Esa que viene entrando – señaló Natasha.

Una chica rubia atravesó la puerta de la cafetería con un enorme moretón en un ojo, mal ocultado tras varias capas de maquillaje.

−Lindo toque Tasha, seguro eso le queda estupendo con su vestido de fiesta− comentó Tony − ¿creen que para el viernes aun necesite un vestido purpura o tal vez ya sea uno verde vomito? – todos rieron.

…

−Así que... estas haciendo una fiesta Stark− comentó Loki en cuanto Tony se sentó a su lado en Física.

−Sí, nada especial, solo mucho alcohol gratis.

−En realidad yo esperaría que fuera algo espectacular, teniendo en cuenta que por culpa de esa dichosa fiesta he tenido que aguantar dos horas de Ingles, sentado en medio de la chica "¿qué me pondré?" y su amiga la señorita "¿cómo me peinare?"

− ¿Si? Y al final ¿que decidieron? ¿Irán en tanga? O mejor aun… no llevaran nada debajo de la falda. –Loki rodó los ojos e ignoró el comentario.

− Mejor ponte a trabajar que llegas tarde… ¡otra vez! Ya el profesor nos asigno un nuevo proyecto.

− ¿Y qué? ¿Al menos esta vez es algo nuclear? O nuevamente es sobre cargas eléctricas o termodinámica− preguntó Tony con sarcasmo−…esta clase es aburrida.

−Tal vez deberías ir a la universidad si quieres clases más avanzadas.

−Sí, si, como sea− dijo restándole importancia− ¿y entonces Loki?

− ¿Entonces qué?

− ¿Vendrás a la fiesta o tengo que mandar invitación con tu mami primero?

−De ninguna manera iré− sentenció Loki.

−Voy a tomar eso como un sí.

−De que manera eso podría ser…

−Te espero el viernes en la noche en mi casa. –le contestó él para luego arrebatarle de las manos el circuito que Loki estaba conectando.

…

El día de la fiesta llegó, y toda la escuela estaba emocionada, para desgracia de Loki ese día había un millón de chicas parloteando como locas sobre cosas que le resultaban realmente agobiantes, que si tal chico invitó a tal chica, que si los vestidos y los zapatos, que si éste peinado o el otro.

− ¿Crees que me quede mejor el barniz de uñas carmín o el rojo cereza?−había preguntado una chica rubia de la cual no sabía el nombre a su amiga de identidad igualmente desconocida para él.

Las dos chicas llevaban media hora discutiendo sobre el barniz que más se estaba usando en ese momento.

−En realidad−había dicho él girándose en su asiento para mirarlas−el que más se está usando es el rojo natural, así que por qué no se arrancan todas las uñas a ver si les sangran y ustedes se convierten en el hit de la moda.−Loki había cerrado la libreta donde acababa de escribir el ensayo que les habían pedido y había salido del salón tras dejarla sobre el escritorio de su profesora, sin siquiera prestar atención a la cara que habían puesto las chicas con su comentario.

...

Tony y Bruce caminaban hacía el Audi plateado y reluciente de Tony, que estaba parqueado del otro lado de la escuela. Bueno tal vez si había algo malo en siempre llegar tarde a la preparatoria y eso era, que ya nunca había lugar para su auto.

Bruce había prometido ir a ayudarle con las cosas de la fiesta temprano y luego volver en la noche, tampoco es como si hubiera mucho que hacer, más que sentarse en el sofá a ver a los repartidores y decoradores hacer todo el trabajo, pero si tienes que hacer de supervisor mejor que sea en compañía.

Tony solía caminar de espaldas cuando iba con alguien, para poder míralo mientras hablaban, aunque más lo hacía por pura autosuficiencia o eso le parecía a Bruce, ya que confiaba tanto en su memoria visual como para no molestarse si quiera en mirar de vez en cuando sobre su hombro. Era solo para recordarle que él no lo sabía todo que Bruce nunca le avisaba cuando había alguien en su camino, y esta vez no sería la excepción, menos tratándose de quien estaba detrás de él. Así que inevitablemente Tony tropezó con alguien y dejo caer las llaves de su coche (que antes lanzaba de una mano a otra) en el asfalto.

− ¡Eh! ¡Idiota! ¿Que no tienes ojos para...?−Tony se agachó a recoger sus preciadas llaves mientras insultaba al chico que lo había chocado− ¡oh! Eres tu músculos...−dijo entonces cuando por fin levantó la cara para ver de quien se trataba, Steve rodó los ojos, no había nada que pudiera hacer para que Tony dejara de llamarle así−...lo siento yo creí que eras...

−Solo otro idiota que osaba chocar contigo, lo entiendo−terminó por él.

−No, yo no... Emmm, ¿tienes como irte o te acercamos a tu casa?− preguntó incomodo cambiando el tema.

−No, he traído mi motocicleta, no se preocupen. Bien pues adiós.

−Si vale, nos vemos en la fiesta esta noche ¿verdad?

−Si por supuesto.

−Porque si tus padres no te dan permiso tienes que decirme ¿vale? Yo te llevare a la fiesta a como de lugar ¿esta claro?

−Como el agua−sonrió el rubio.

−Excelente entonces te espero ¿okay?−Bruce rió entre dientes, ¿acaso Tony podía ser más evidente?−al fin no vas con nadie ¿no? −al parecer sí que había podido.

−No Tony, ya te había dicho que iría solo.

−Si... ya, ¿sabes qué? no te dejaré ir solo, vendrás conmigo, como mi pareja−Steve no pudo hacer más que enrojecer y mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.− si tienes razón, rarooo−canturreó−olvídalo−Bruce tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de palmearse la cara, no se creía que al fin Tony se había animado a invitar a Steve y menos de diez segundos después se había echado para atrás.

−Si... raro, bueno nos vemos en la fiesta chicos−se despidió Steve evitando la mirada del moreno.

−Siempre puedes ir con una de mis amigas ¿sabes?−en serio si Tony seguía así Bruce tendría que contenerse de darse golpes en la cara contra el asfalto.

− ¡No! gracias Tony, ¡si hubiera querido ir con alguna chica plástica la habría invitado yo mismo! No necesito que me andes ofreciendo chicas en bandeja, no todos somos de esa clase de chicos ¿sabes?

−Vale, vale, como quieras.

−Bien−dijo el rubio secamente.

−Bien− contestó Tony cortante, cruzándose de brazos.

−Okay vale, entonces así quedamos, que te vaya bien Steve, −intercedió Bruce y el rubio lo miró como si se hubiera olvidado de su presencia−nos vamos Tony−dijo entonces llevándose a su amigo a rastras hacía su carro, al paso que iban esos dos, acabarían peleándose antes que ninguna otro cosa−¿que ha sido todo eso?−preguntó cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos del rubio como para que los escuchara.

− ¿Que ha sido qué? No ha pasado nada de nada.

−Si tu lo dices, pero de todas maneras gracias−contestó Bruce despreocupadamente.

− ¿Por qué?

−Por concederme el honor, de ser el primero en ver a Tony Stark dudar de una decisión ya tomada y digo primera porque no creo que Steve notara tu duda, más bien creyó que estabas bromeando al invitarlo como tu pareja.

− ¡Estaba bromeando!− mintió él.

− Si como sea, bromas, insinuaciones, declaraciones... yo no veo la diferencia.

− ¡Eh Banner ya cállate!, te toca conducir−Tony le lanzó las llaves y él las atrapó en el aire.

− ¿En serio? De haberlo sabido antes, te habría preguntado por tu relación con Steve hace mucho.

−He dicho cállate y conduce, −dijo Tony montándose en la silla del copiloto, bruce también subió al auto−y para que lo sepas entre Steve y yo no hay nada.−eso había sonado tan infantil que Bruce soltó una carcajada.

−Pero bien que te gustaría que algo más pasara.

−Parece que no conoces el significado de los términos cállate y conduce, trae acá y lo hago yo−Bruce encendió el auto ignorándolo.

−Solo por si te interesa, en mi opinión a él le gustaría lo mismo.−Bruce sonrió ante la falta de respuesta de su amigo, lo conocía tan bien, como para saber que ahora su cerebro estaba trabajando a sobre marcha y que la próxima vez que se encontrara con el rubio (en la fiesta) haría lo que fuera para poner a prueba su teoría, la verdad es que no esperaba menos de su amigo de ciencia Anthony prueba y error Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

Un abrazo especial a quienes dejaron favs, follows y en general a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer la historia.

**Tam:** Claro que la voy a seguir, ya me encanta esta historia de hecho y me divierto bastante escribiéndola, así que me veras mucho por aquí.

**Advertencia: **Este capitulo... ¡INCLUYE ALGO DE FROSTIRON! ¿advertencia? estoy bromeando... disfrútenlo!

* * *

Capitulo 2.

Eran las ocho en punto, la hora en la que supuestamente daría inicio su fiesta y Tony se encontraba aún a medio arreglar, o para ser más exactos con solo el pantalón de su traje borgoña puesto, bueno no es como si eso fuera la gran cosa, total nadie llegaría a tiempo, por algo era que los había invitado con una hora de anticipación.

Ahora bien ¿entonces por qué demonios había alguien tocando a la puerta?

−Jarvis ¿estás despierta?

− Siempre a su servicio señor.

−Bien ¿quisieras decirme quién está en la puerta? – preguntó Tony dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

−Es un muchacho, pero no tengo registros suyos, no es nadie que haya estado aquí antes señor, aunque mis indicadores dicen que por su forma de vestir, podría ser un miembro de la guardia de la noche (una organización de asesinos defensores o algo por el estilo) ¿Quiere que active el protocolo de seguridad?

−No es necesario, ya sé de quién se trata. –a decir verdad si había alguien que hubiera llegado puntual a la fiesta, ese no podría ser otro que el único invitado al que no le importaba para nada, lo que esa puntualidad significaba, ni lo muy desesperado que lo hacía verse – y por cierto recuérdame revisar tu capacidad para distinguir ficción de realidad Jarvis, la guardia de la noche es una organización ficticia cariño.

−Anotado, ¿puedo hacer algo más por usted señor?

−Solo recuerda no hablar ante nadie que no sepa sobre ti. No queremos que alguien poco deseado se entere de tu existencia ¿verdad? y por ese alguien nos referimos a...

−…Su padre señor.

−Exacto –concedió Tony antes de abrir la puerta de entrada. – pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, ¡bienvenido Lokice!

−No me llames así Stark.

− ¿Por qué? Tu nombre es Loki y eres tan frio como un tempano de hielo, si me preguntas, creo que es una inteligente combinación de palabras la verdad.

−No, no lo es y no te estoy preguntando.

−Bueno como sea, creí que habías dicho que no vendrías a la fiesta, ni aunque estuvieras muerto.

−Pues yo creí que tú jurabas que igual lo haría, aunque lo estuviera.

−Touché.

−Entonces… ¿me dejaras pasar? o tengo que quedarme aquí afuera ¿hasta que tú te pongas un poco más presentable? – preguntó Loki viendo a Tony con una ceja arqueada, mientras este se secaba el cabello con una toalla, sin siquiera inmutarse ante el hecho de que solo llevaba el pantalón puesto.

− Puedes pasar, pero debes prometer que te cambiaras eso que llevas puesto− Tony apunto con un dedo a su abrigo de piel.

− ¿Y porque lo haría? no tiene nada de malo lo que traigo puesto.

− ¿En serio? ¿Qué tan efectivo crees que sea, tratar de conseguir chicas cuando llevas puesto un traje que grita "hice un juramento de castidad" por cada una de las fibras de su tejido? ya en serio me siento virgen de solo mirarte.

− Bueno no es como si alguna de las chicas estúpidas que estarán aquí, fueran a saber de lo que se trata mi traje, además que se supone que haga, yo no tengo un vestidor lleno de ropa debajo del brazo ¿sabes?

−Es suficiente con que yo sepa de que se trata, además es una suerte que yo si tenga uno de esos vestidores que todo lo contienen, justo ahí subiendo la escalera.

−Bien como sea, pero no me vas a vestir como playboy de revista Stark.

− ¿Por qué? ¡Demonios! Yo ya estaba preparando mi mejor par de bóxers, para que los desfilaras frente a todos en la fiesta.

−Eres un idiota−dijo Loki rodando los ojos mientras entraba en la casa.

−Ya lo sé, no sé porque todos insisten en recordármelo.

−Si seguro, eso siempre será todo un misterio− soltó Loki con sarcasmo admirando todo a su alrededor.

La casa de Stark era fascinante, sí, tal vez era igual de grande a la suya, pero en realidad no tenían nada que ver una con la otra, la de Stark exudaba tecnología y dinero por cada rincón, la suya siendo sincero, solo exudaba cantidades ridículas de dinero, tal vez las columnas bañadas en oro fueran algo muy excéntrico por parte de sus padres, además viendo este lugar, Loki podía afirmar que su casa era bastante anticuada en realidad.

− No es por arruinarte la diversión visual, ni nada, pero está por llegar todo el mundo, vamos parece que no hubieras visto una mansión en tu vida, si mal no recuerdo tu vives en una− Loki se encogió de hombros justo antes de que Tony lo arrastrara escaleras arriba.

Tony parecía un maniaco escogiendo prendas y arrojándoselas para que las atrapara, lo cual le estaba costando bastante trabajo la verdad, ya tenía como cinco pantalones y cientos de camisetas y chaquetas en las manos, por no hablar de todos los zapatos que había regados por el suelo de la habitación.

Entonces de pronto dejo de arrojar cosas, se acercó a Loki, le arrebató el enorme montón de ropa de las manos y volvió a empezar de nuevo, solo que esta vez la ropa iba a dar a un rincón de la habitación en vez de a las manos del moreno.

−Si yo creo que esto estará bien− dijo al fin contemplando su obra. Sobre su cama se encontraban extendidos un par de jeans negros y entubados, una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color y una simple camiseta gris de cuello en v. –se que no tiene que nada que ver con lo que acostumbras a usar pero ¿Qué opinas?

No, en realidad no tenía nada que ver con lo que Loki usualmente vestía, porque Loki era algo así como un fanático apasionado, si es que una semana de obsesión por algo, puede ser considerada como fanatismo pasional, porque si, cada semana Loki llegaba con una nueva afición, pero ese no era el problema, el verdadero problema era que se encargaba de hacérselo notar a todo el mundo.

Tony aún recordaba aquella semana en la que el chico andaba de arriba a abajo con aquella libreta negra, anotando nombres en ella y riéndose en silencio cual demente, o aquel ridículo gorro blanco con pequeñas orejas que uso la semana siguiente, que según entendía tenía que ver con aquella serie animada, sobre un niño y su perro amarillo, o aquella semana en la que había usado aquellas anticuadas gafas de 3d de cartón blanco con un lente azul y otro rojo, junto con el inevitable corbatín, que según él, era "cool", pero sin duda esa había sido la mejor afición de Loki, porque tras unos incansables días del chico hablando de vórtices, bucles y viajes en el tiempo, Tony había decidido hacer algo al respecto, y había programado la alarma de su celular para que sonara como la dichosa máquina del tiempo del doctor who, exactamente a mitad de la clase que ambos compartían, definitivamente nada podría hacerle olvidar el brinco de sorpresa y emoción que Loki había dado cuando escucho el sonido o la cara de decepción y rabia que puso después, al ver que solo se trataba de una broma suya. En retrospectiva tal vez esa no había sido una buena solución después de todo, porque no solo había hecho que la obsesión de Loki se extendiera una semana más, sino que también lo había convertido a él, en la próxima víctima de las bromas pesadas que Loki solía jugarle a alguien durante toda una semana.

Sin embargo tenía que admitir que Loki era un jodido y astuto estratega, porque mentiría si dijera que no había caído en ninguna de sus tretas, pero sin duda había evitado la mayoría de ellas, a diferencia de su amigo el amable, bueno e inocente de Thor que siempre caía en cada una, casi cada semana, porque si, el rubio era el punto fijo a donde Loki solía lanzar sus dardos. A veces pensaba que Loki tenía una especie de urna con los nombres de cada estudiante de la escuela y por cada uno de ellos, tenía un papel con el nombre de su hermano, así que era casi imposible que la tortura no le tocara a Thor, cuando las probabilidades de que saliera su nombre eran del cincuenta por ciento sobre la urna entera, por dios, si no fuera por lo crueles y pasadas que eran a veces sus bromas, Tony pensaría que tal vez Thor se dejaba engañar solo para tener algo que compartir con su hermano, por ese simple momento en que Loki saltaba desde detrás de alguna pared gritando su tan afamada y odiada expresión. Loki'd.

− Si supongo que está bien – contestó Loki encogiéndose de hombros.

−Bien entonces vístete, porque ya va a llegar todo el mundo y si nos encuentran aquí en mi habitación… ni con suerte tu hermano me dejara vivir después de eso− Tony tomó las prendas extendidas sobre su cama y se las paso al chico para que se cambiara. Esperando que este las tomara y luego se dirigiera al baño, pero para su sorpresa Loki comenzó a quitarse la ropa en frente de él, bueno al parecer sí que tenían algo en común los hermanos Odinson, la palabra pudor no entraba en su vocabulario y eso era excelente y bastante útil si es que la situación se tornaba sexual en algún sentido, no es que él pensara en la posibilidad de llegar a una situación así con Loki ni nada, al menos no más de lo que pensaría en cuanto a posibilidades con cualquier chico o chica que se le pasara en frente, y menos cuando eso podía acarrearle una paliza de su amigo el musculoso no pierdo un combate Thor o un eterno tratamiento del hielo por parte de su aun por conquistar sexy amigo Steve, si es que alguno se enteraba de ello, aunque no tendían porque enterarse… no, en realidad él no estaba sopesando la idea.

Tony se acercó hasta su closet y comenzó a vestirse por donde se había quedado.

− ya que estamos en esto tengo que preguntar−empezó Tony mientras terminaba de ponerse la chaqueta− ¿Por qué rayos elegiste ese atuendo para la fiesta− Loki se encogió de hombros sacándose una de las botas de piel.

−Fue lo primero que encontré, además el otro día vi unos cuantos capítulos de la serie con Thor y le dije que si venía disfrazado de Tyrion, ya sabes... el enano, a la fiesta, me pasaría toda la noche hablando con él, como te imaginaras, aceptó por supuesto.

Tony contuvo una carcajada al imaginarse a Thor con todo su tamaño tratando de parecer un enano, si se sentía mal por su amigo, cuando él solo trataba de acercarse a su hermano y este solo trataba de alejarlo, pero aun así era bastante gracioso.

−Y tu ni siquiera cumplirás lo que le prometiste, ¿no es así? – preguntó Tony con su mejor tono de no es la gran cosa.

− Thor tiene muchos amigos, tu incluido, seguro sobrevivirá sin mi por una noche.

−En realidad nunca entendí cual fue el problema entre ustedes dos, recuerdo que de pequeños eran uña y mugre.

−En primer lugar, te importa una mierda saberlo y en segundo lugar tampoco es como si yo fuera a decírtelo. –Loki ya había terminado de vestirse y ahora estaba escogiendo un par de tenis de los muchos que Tony había tirado fuera del armario.

−Tienes razón no es como si a mi me importara, pero la verdad es algo deprimente ver como uno de mis amigos se humilla constantemente, sin siquiera conseguir algo a cambio de tanta humillación.

Loki estaba a punto de replicar cuando el sonido de unas llaves se escucho en la planta inferior.

− ¿Qué no vas a ver de quien se trata Stark?

−No, ya sé quien…

−Soy yo Tony – exclamó Bruce desde las escaleras.

−Emmm, sí, en un segundo estoy listo− Gritó él de regreso.

−Okay, ¿un whiskey entonces?

−Seguro− Tony se terminó de poner los tenis y entonces él y Loki se dirigieron a la planta baja. − ¡Eh! Bruce que sean dos whiskys bro – dijo justo antes de entrar en la sala y encontrarse a Bruce bastante cómodo en el sofá−creí que ibas a servir unos tragos amigo.

−Y yo creí que tú estabas solo Tony−contestó el chico casi en un susurro.

−Sé lo que parece, pero, ¡vamos! no hagas de esto un gran asunto cuando no lo es, solo no le comentes nada a Thor o a Steve y ya está.

−Si sobre eso Tony…− Bruce lucía bastante tenso en realidad.

− ¿Qué es eso de lo que no me puedo enterar? –Tony se giró bruscamente solo para encontrar a Steve saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja y unos tragos en ella. Aunque Steve no lo miraba en absoluto en cambio tenía la vista fija en Loki, casi escaneándolo de arriba abajo con la mirada. Entonces después de un instante solo camino acercándose a la mesa de centro y allí deposito la bandeja.

−Loki, al fin si viniste, no te ofendas pero casi nadie le ponía mucha fe a que lo hicieras, excepto Tony, él sabía que vendrías−Tony no pudo evitar notar el doble sentido−me alegro de que estés aquí, tan puntual además– _Mierda_ _Rogers, no sabes mentir, se te nota en la cara lo que piensas que paso, ¡joder! Bruce, ¡te voy a matar!_ –Pensó Tony.

−Steve... –comenzó Tony−no es lo que tu… Loki... yo… nosotros… emmm− ¡joder! Él no podía estar tartamudeando como chiquillo atrapado en el acto, cuando "el acto", en realidad no había sido "el acto", ¡por favor! Por primera vez había tratado de ayudar a alguien y ser "el buen samaritano" y ahora toda es bondad y buena disposición venía y le cagaba directamente en la cara, ¡joder! ya solo faltaba que Thor apareciera y lo moliera a golpes por estar haciendo quien sabe que obscenidades con su hermanito, o lo que sea que ahora estuviera pensando Steve que había pasado.

−Si, créeme que ya quedo bastante claro que ustedes dos… no tienes porque andar dándome detalles, porque no me interesan− Comentó Steve dejando a un lado su habitual tono pasivo.

−Bruce…− casi imploró el moreno echando una corta mirada a Loki, y su amigo se levantó de un brinco del sofá y arrastró al otro chico fuera del lugar. – Mira Steve… no sé porque me estas armando tanta mierda, cuando en realidad no paso nada que pueda merecer semejante show. Además ¿por qué te molesta tanto de todos modos? ¡No es como si mis aventuras te hubieran importado una mierda nunca! ¡Y no es como si esto hubiera sido una aventura de todos modos! − sí, había explotado, estaba jodidamente enojado, aunque no sabía que o quien lo enojaba más, si Loki y su pendejo disfraz, Steve y su "me importa un carajo, pero ¡jódete Stark!" o su supuesto mejor amigo que no había sido capaz de decir "soy yo Tony y por cierto, ¡tu jodida traga llego conmigo!" cuando había llegado hace unos minutos.

− Bueno tal vez te armo tanta mierda, porque no soy tú y no creo que sea normal o aceptable que bajes de tu habitación con un chico y que casualmente ese chico venga usando tu ropa.

− ¡Oh vamos! Solo le preste unas cuantas prendas porque deberías ver lo que traía puesto.

− ¿Ah sí? Y es que acaso ¿tenías que prestarle justo la chaqueta que yo te regale por tu cumpleaños? ¡Que por cierto jamás te he visto puesta!− ¡joder! ¡J-O-D-E-R! La chaqueta, la chaqueta de cuero negra de Steve, la misma chaqueta que había estado reservando para una ocasión especial… con Steve, por tanto tiempo que la había olvidado por completo. – ¡parece que es a ti, al que le importan una mierda mis cosas! – ya era oficial Steve estaba gritando, no era su imaginación, y para terminar de joder las cosas los invitados acababan de llegar, la sala se había llenado en segundos y ellos estaban justo en el medio.

− Yo… mmm… mierda… lo siento…− no sabía que decir, siendo honesto ¿cómo podría arreglar eso?, ¿qué le iba a decir?, ¿esa chaqueta es muy importante para mí, en serio, es solo que me olvide de su existencia?

− Hola Tony – saludó una chica rubia mientas lo besaba en la mejilla, ¿¡joder y ahora esto!? – sí, hola como te llames− respondió el multimillonario sin si quiera mirarla− Steve tenemos que hablar, que te parece si…− Tony señaló la puerta de la cocina con la mirada.

−No, ¿sabes una cosa? No importa, por mi puedes regalársela si te place, en cuanto a mi respecta voy a aceptar tu oferta, dime cual de tus amigas era quien podía ser mi pareja, ¿acaso eras tú Jessica? – el rubio agarró por la cintura a una chica que iba pasando por su lado y la pegó contra su pecho− ¿o quizás eras tú Kate? ¿Qué dicen jovencitas, les gustaría ser mis chicas esta noche? – ambas rieron. _Zorras._

− Por supuesto que si Capitán−dijo la rubia paseando una mano por sus pectorales. ¡Genial! tenía que haber elegido a María la zorra y a Pepita la putita. – ¿entonces que dicen, puedo ofrecerles un trago?− ofreció Steve ahora ignorando por completo a Tony.

Él era un Stark y no uno cualquiera, él era Anthony Stark, y un Stark no se rebajaba ante ninguna persona jamás, ¿cómo era posible que ahora se estuviera debatiendo entre acercarse a Steve, empujar a esas dos chicas a un lado y besarlo en la boca para probarle lo mucho que le importaba o en cambio tomar a Loki por el cuello de la ya mencionada chaqueta, acomodarlo estratégicamente frente a Steve y "sus chicas" y besarlo a él hasta sacarle las amígdalas, para demostrarle al rubio que le importaba un soberano pepinillo lo que pensara? Tal vez debería elegir alguna chica al azar, para pasarla bien esa noche y ya, y si, tal vez se la restregaría en la cara a su amigo más tarde, eso era algo más parecido a lo que en cualquier situación parecida habría hecho, tal vez también algo desesperado, pero Loki… eso ya sería demasiado, eso sin contar el factor "Thor me matará por esto", No, definitivamente ahora no estaba pensando claro, no había nada peor para remediar un ataque de celos , que provocar otro ataque de celos mas grande, aunque total Steve no estaba celoso y él lo sabía bastante bien, no, ese solo había sido su lado completamente homofóbico y chapado a la antigua hablando por él, para que se iba a engañar. Tony dejo de ver al rubio y se dirigió hasta la cocina, había cosas que solo se podían solucionar con enormes cantidades de alcohol.

− ¿Qué tal las cosas con tu novio, chico sexy? – se burlo Loki entrando en la cocina después de él.

− De maravilla – contesto con ironía− gracias por tu apoyo de todos modos− Loki solo sonrió aún más.

− ¡Eh! Me hubieras dicho que algo así pasaría y yo incluso te habría abrazado ¿o tal vez unos cuantos gritos y gemidos desde la planta superior serian más indicados?

− ¡Que gracioso! –contestó Tony pasándole un trago al chico− ¿donde está Bruce, de todos modos? Tengo algunas cosillas que arreglar con él.

− Dijo que tenía que recoger a una tal Betty o algo así.

− ¡Si, porque no podía recogerla antes que a Steve! Por cierto sabías que esa chaqueta me la regalo Steve…− comentó Tony señalando a Loki con la mano en la que sostenía su bebida. Él otro chico no pudo evitar estallar en una carcajada.

− Por cierto ya que hablamos de tu ropa…− El millonario sacó su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta, marco un numero en él y espero a que le respondieran− ¡Hey! Thor ¿dónde estás amigo?... si ya llego todo el mundo, solo faltas tú… sí, sí te guardaré pasa bocas, una bandeja entera si quieres− Loki rodó los ojos ante eso−no, escúchame… cuando llegues quiero que entres por la puerta trasera… sí, ¡por la de atrás Thor! y quiero que subas a mi habitación y te cambies lo que sea que traigas puesto… no él no cumplirá Thor y lo sabes muy bien… solo hazme caso ¿entendido?... Excelente, nos vemos.

−Señoras y señores así se arruina una buena broma− dijo Loki como si hubiera alguien más a quien hablarle, que no fuera Tony.

− ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Thor también es mi amigo ¿vale? – Tony se giró para ver quien entraba en la cocina en ese momento. Bueno al menos no era Steve de nuevo. Un chico enorme que no era más que una mala combinación de mucha grasa, músculos y poco cerebro entraba por ella. Adam, el matón de la preparatoria, el más grande martirio de los nerds y fracasados.

−Hola Tony− saludó con esa insulsa voz suya− yo venía por algo de hielo.

−Adelante Adam toma el que quieras− Tony señaló la nevera en la que ahora se encontraba recostado Loki, eso no era nada bueno.

− Apártate Freak – dijo entonces el enorme chico.

− ¿Por qué, hoy no tienes ganas de quitarme por ti mismo? – Loki le planto cara, pero eso poco le importó a Adam, ya que simplemente lo empujó con tanta fuerza como para hacerlo caer sentado al otro lado de la cocina. Un segundo después Loki estaba de pie junto a adam y con un pie lo hacía caer contra el mesón de acero que había junto a la nevera, solo que Loki en realidad seguía tumbado en el piso del otro lado de la cocina y el Loki de hace unos segundos se había desvanecido tan rápido como apareció. Tony apenas si pudo parpadear un par de veces atónito, antes de que Adam se levantara enfurecido y listo para acercarse a Loki y golpearlo brutalmente.

− ¡Eh! Adam ¿qué demonios crees que vas a hacer? – dijo Tony interponiéndose en su camino.

− ¡Tu lo viste Stark! este freak me hizo caer, no te metas.

− Oye párate ahí, él está tirado del otro lado de la cocina ¿que no lo vez? él no te hizo nada, tu te caíste solo, además Loki es amigo mío y de ahora en más vas a tener que pensártelo antes de volver a ponerle un dedo encima ¿entendido grandulón? – un Stark, era un Stark− Adam simplemente se mordió un labio con frustración, abrió la nevera, sacó el dichoso hielo por el que había venido en primer lugar, fulminó a Loki con la mirada y se largo de la cocina sobándose la mandíbula.

−Eso fue…− comenzó Tony.

−Un error… mi padre me matará… yo no debí … nadie debía verme… Menos un Stark… científicos… solo eso hacía falta… una rata de laboratorio… padre me lo advirtió. – Loki susurraba más para sí que para Tony.

− ¡Eh! tranquilízate− Tony sabía de lo que hablaba el chico, si, justo la misma razón por la que escondía a Jarvis de su padre, había cosas que jamás debían salir a la luz, o al menos no por el momento− después de todo no es la gran cosa− dijo entonces restándole importancia, − yo puedo hacer lo mismo y apuesto que con muchísima menos energía, −Loki le devolvió una sonrisa que no alcanzo sus ojos− te lo demostraré ven conmigo. − Loki lo siguió de vuelta a la fiesta. –Elije a alguien− gritó Tony para hacerse escuchar sobre la música casi pegado a la oreja del otro chico. Loki señaló a una pareja al azar entre la multitud, casualmente uno de los compañeros de equipo de su hermano. Tony solo sacó su celular inició una aplicación en él y lo apuntó hacía el chico para luego oprimir un simple botón en esa dirección. El chico se tenso y entonces se dobló por las rodillas y cayó al suelo. – para esto se usa la electricidad, no para lo que sea que nos enseñan en la clase de física− Tony comentó nuevamente a gritos en la oreja de Loki y este rio por su comentario.

− Gracias− dijo simplemente en el oído de Tony.

− ¿Por qué?

− Por pretender que no te interesa nada lo que sea que ocurrió en la cocina− Tony no dijo nada− ¿sabes qué? te devolveré el favor. Si no lo has notado, tu novio no nos ha quitado la vista de encima desde que salimos de la cocina−Tony no pudo siquiera procesar la información antes de que Loki lo tomara por el cuello y lo besara bruscamente en los labios.

¡Joder! ¡Loki lo estaba besando!, peor aún, ¡Steve los estaba mirando!, bueno más exactamente todo el mundo los estaba viendo y por amor a dios ojala que Thor aún no hubiera llegado.

−Te voy a matar por esto Odinson− dijo Tony separándose un poco de los labios de Loki, para luego tomarlo de las caderas y acercarlo más a sí, mientras continuaban besándose.

−No, mi hermano te va a matar por esto Stark, ¿adivina quien acaba de llegar? – Tony pudo sentir la sonrisa socarrona sobre sus labios, bien ya el daño estaba hecho al menos haría que valiera la pena, Tony profundizo el beso, mientras aún podía mover sus labios completamente sanos, ya que pronto serían una enorme masa de carne y sangre, solo tenía que esperar a ver cuál de sus dos amigos musculosos daría el primer golpe.


	3. Chapter 3

NA/:Chicas, chicos se que he tardado muchísimo y lo siento, pero estuve en semana de parciales y después de eso mis profesores aun no se sintieron satisfechos con nuestro sufrimiento y siguieron torturándonos, así que prácticamente no he tenido tiempo para mas que dormir y hacer trabajos, pues bien milagrosamente mi inspiración sigue intacta y aquí llega el nuevo cap, espero que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar REVIEWS ;)

Un abrazo especial a quienes dejaron favs, follows y en general a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer la historia.

**Milly: **Muchas gracias por leerme y seguir la historia, disfruta el cap.

**Sabaki no Izzy: **Biggest epic fail ever Tony! HAHA mira que podras tener muchas chaquetas de cuero negras o lo que sea pero solo esa te la dio Steve! ponle una marquita o algo, si es que tu cerebro de super genio no te da para recordar cual es... No claro que no se puede quejar, no solo esta besando a aun semidios, esta besando AL SEMIDIOS! ...Gracias por leer, seguir la historia y comentar.

Capitulo 3.

Tony decidió anticipar lo que se le avecinaba, primero estaba Thor aquel que seguro lo golpearía a muerte y luego estaba Steve quien jamás en la vida le volvería a hablar, seguro el hecho de que no viviría para ser ignorado por Steve era lo más importante, así que fue a Thor a quien dirigió su mirada primero.

Thor, aquella gran mole de músculos, ahora estaba reducida a… una gran mole de músculos en estado de shock. Por otro lado estaba Steve, quien en este momento…

− ¡Pero qué hija de perra! – Tony se separó de Loki por completo, lo hizo a un lado y literalmente corrió en la dirección en la que Steve había estado hace un minuto, mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos y abrazado a dos chicas, que casualmente, no eran otras que las idiotas con el dilema del barniz de uñas de su clase de Español.

Después de eso, todo fue una reacción en cadena, Tony corrió hacía Steve, Thor corrió hacía Tony, Steve… digamos que estaba demasiado ocupado como para correr y Loki, bueno, él nunca corría a menos que la situación lo requiriera y no lo hacía, así que se dedicó a impedirle el paso a su hermano.

− ¡Eh! Sí tú, la rubia ¿a dónde te diriges? – dijo Loki parándose justo frente a su hermano, ante esto Thor tensó aún más la mandíbula, si es que eso era posible, − creía que querías que pasara toda la fiesta contigo ¿me equivoco?, pero según veo, no solo no usaste el atuendo que elegí especialmente para ti, sino que ahora planeas pasarme de largo para ir a… charlar con tu amiguito Stark−Thor enrojeció y apretó ambos puños, Loki arqueó una ceja− Tsk tsk tsk hermano, un día de estos voy a empezar a pensar que todo eso de "somos hermanos Loki… amor fraternal y blah, blah, blah" es solo algo que inventaste, para hacerme perder el tiempo− Loki hizo un puchero, la misma cara de cachorrito, que ponía cuando necesitaba que Thor hiciera algo por él y con la que su hermano era incapaz de negarle nada. – como sea, hay mucho ruido aquí, voy a salir. – el joven caminó hacia la salida, sabiendo que Thor lo seguiría antes de que pudiera siquiera contar hasta cinco.

Thor era predecible, Thor era fácil de engañar, Thor era demasiado inocente, Thor era casi imposible de hacer enojar y eso realmente le enfermaba, porque no importaba cuantas bromas le jugara o cuantas veces lo engañara, su hermano seguía poniéndose en pie, con esa enorme sonrisa de idiota en la cara y esa pregunta que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas en los labios "eso fue divertido ¿a que si hermanito?". Sin embargo, a pesar que molestar a Thor se hacía tedioso y estresante, no podía evitarlo, ese era su karma personal, eso y la mirada de "no importa lo que hagas hermano, te amo por eso" que le dedicaba el rubio después de cada uno de sus trucos, es que acaso ¿tenía que mirarlo todo el tiempo con esa expresión de comprensión fraternal? ¡Pues claro que sí! Estaban hablando de Thor-slash-hermano perfecto-Slash- te amo Loki, eres mi hermanito, ¡por el amor de dios!

Thor… Thor era por mucho la persona que mas odiaba en el planeta y en serio que odiaba a muchas personas del planeta, pero a Thor… a él lo odiaba, porque lo amaba demasiado para poderlo odiar.

−Está bien Hermano, vamos afuera− como decía… Thor, es completamente predecible.

* * *

Al parecer el golpe de Thor jamás había llegado y efectivamente, el chico ahora seguía a su hermano hacía afuera, Loki… de alguna manera el muy bastardo, siempre conseguía mover a Thor a su antojo, y gracias al cielo que lo hacía, tampoco es como si Tony, hubiera deseado quedar enterrado en medio de una pared de concreto o haber atravesado volando algún ventanal de vidrio, ni nada, si se ponía técnico, había un millón de formas en las que Thor podía hacerlo sufrir, pero ninguna tan baja como el golpe de Steve.

En algún momento una de las "capichicas" (como llamaría a esas perra por el momento) había desaparecido y ahora solo eran Steve y la rubia que colgaba de su cuello, cual sanguijuela y sí, prefería pensar que el cuello de Steve era la única parte de la que estaba colgando la chica, aunque esa mano entre los pantalones del chico, era un tanto difícil de ignorar.

No sabía que lo enojaba más, si el hecho de que Steve seguía ignorándolo por completo después de dos minutos que llevaba echándole la bronca, o su expresión de excitación y la delgada capa de sudor que bañaba su frente en ese momento.

− ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema Rogers?

− ¡No! ¿Cuál es el tuyo Stark? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué no ves que estoy bastante bien acompañado?

− ¿Bien acompañado? Por una de estas… ¿cómo dijiste?... ¿chicas plásticas?

−Pues créeme que acabo de cambiar de opinión sobre ella.

−Perra es perra (sin ofender) y nunca va a dejar de serlo, te lo demostraré−Tony se giró hacía la chica− te doy quinientos dólares si…

−Claro que si Tony, lo siento cap− la chica tomó el dinero y sin más, se perdió entre la multitud.

−Te lo dije, meterte con una putilla que te cambiaría por uno cuantos centavos, no te conviene músculos.

−Tú no sabes lo que me conviene y a decir verdad, tampoco es como si fuéramos muy diferentes tú y yo después de todo, porque tal vez a mi me cambiaran por dinero, pero a tí, tu chico, te cambiaria por una simple sonrisa que le dedicara su propio hermano, sí, anota esto chico egocéntrico, Tony Stark el genio multimillonario, no vale más para su novio, que una sonrisa de su hermano Thor.

−No sé, de qué demonios hablas Rogers.

− ¡Oh! ¡Por favor!, no estoy ciego, ni tu tampoco, ni nadie lo está, todos hemos visto ese… lo que sea… entre Thor y Loki, sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

−No sé que incestuosidades estas insinuando aquí, ni de que "mi novio" hablas pero Loki y yo…

− ¡Me importa una mierda!, ¡me importa una jodida mierda, lo que tengas para decir Stark!

−Tsk, tsk, tsk, cuida tu vocabulario grandulón, o todos van a pensar que soy yo quien habla y no Mr. perfecto capitán músculos.

− ¡Jódete maricón!− respondió cortante el rubio.

−Sí, en ocasiones lo soy− y ahí estaba otra vez, esa sonrisa marca Stark − ¿tienes un problema con eso cariño? – Tony paseó sus manos por los pectorales de Steve.

− ¡Quítame las manos de encima Stark! – Steve tomó a Tony por las solapas de la chaqueta y lo estrelló contra la pared, haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente en la cabeza, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

−No, ¡quítame las manos de encima tu!, ¡idiota!− Tony se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Steve y trató de alejarse de él, pero se tambaleo por el golpe en su cabeza y casi se va de lleno al piso, antes de que el rubio lo sostuviera para que no cayera. –No se si no fui lo suficientemente claro Rogers, ¡quítame las asquerosas manos de encima! – Steve le soltó automáticamente.

−Tony lo siento, yo no quería golpearte.

− ¿No querías? ¡Já!– Tony rió sarcásticamente− adiós músculos− entonces solo se dio la vuelta y se alejó y Steve… Steve no fue capaz de seguirlo.

* * *

La mansión Stark tenía tantas canchas de tenis como para jugar todos los partidos de un campeonato al mismo tiempo.

Caminaban en silencio, no se escuchaba más que el sonido que hacían sus zapatos contra las diferentes superficies y materiales de los que estaban construidas las canchas, bueno, eso y el tosco caminar de Thor y su fuerte y agitada respiración, aun estaba enojado, eso podía notarlo sin siquiera mirarlo, el problema era que como de costumbre, ese enojo nunca estaba dirigido hacía él. No, era a Stark a quien su hermano quería destripar vivo, era por Stark que la imaginación de Thor corría a mil por hora derramando sangre aquí y allá y era Stark quien hacía que Thor estuviera a punto de romper el silencio que habían conservado desde que habían salido de la casa.

Loki se agachó de repente a recoger una pelota de tenis que había tirada en el camino, giró su muñeca haciendo un extraño movimiento y la pelota verde de repente cambio de color a uno azul fluorescente que brillaba en la oscuridad. Al menos con Thor podía ser quien realmente era, sin pensar que en cualquier momento iba a llegar un ejército de médicos y científicos estilo umbrella corporation, para llevárselo y diseccionarlo cual rana empapada en formol.

−Entonces tu y Stark…

− ¿Yo y Stark qué? – preguntó él inocentemente, mientras hacía rebotar la brillante pelota contra una de las paredes de tenis y la atrapaba en una mano con facilidad, para volverla a lanzar nuevamente.

−Tú y Stark andan juntos− afirmo el rubio.

Atrapar la pelota, lanzarla al piso, verla rebotar en la pared...

− ¿Andamos juntos? ¿No te das cuenta, que ahora mismo, estoy andando contigo Thor?

Atrapar, lanzar, rebotar...

−No hablo de andar andar, sino se ¡ANDAR!

Atrapar, lanzar, rebotar...

−No, no estás siendo nada claro hermano, lo siento.

Atrapar la pelota, tu mano, lanzarla al piso, verla rebotar en la pared… atrapar, pelota, tu mano, lanzar, piso, rebotar, pared… pelota, tu mano, piso, pared… pelota, ¡buena atrapada Thor!…

…Fin del juego…

Thor tiró la pelota contra el suelo enojado y esta comenzó a rebotar sin control de un lado a otro.

−Hablo de esto Loki…− Thor tomó al chico con rabia por el cuello y lo beso, lo beso con fuerza y con poca gentileza y él correspondió al beso por un instante, un ínfimo segundo que a ambos les pareció eterno… entonces Loki hizo tanto esfuerzo para soltarse, que quedaron marcas rojas en las muñecas de Thor, donde sus manos forcejearon para liberarse.

− ¡Largo! – ordenó el moreno.

−Loki…

− ¡LARGO! –Thor dio media vuelta y se alejó en dirección a la mansión.

Podría gritar de frustración, reventar sus pulmones hasta que respirar se hiciera tan doloroso como para ya no desear hacerlo más, gritar hasta que su garganta estuviera al rojo vivo y sus cuerdas vocales clamaran por que dejara de hacerlo y aún gritar mucho más. Frustración a eso se resumía su vida ultimamente. Frustración con nombre propia. Frustración con sonrisa de idiota, cabellera rubia y músculos suficientes como para levantar un camión en una mano. Frustración con vaqueros ajustados y playera color sangre. Frustración que dormía en la habitación de al lado... Pero no lo hacía, no gritaba, solo estaba allí de pie con esa absurda pelota fluorescente a los pies y la mirada fija en la puerta de la mansión que se cerraba tras la espalda de tan nombrada frustración.

Caminó de regresó a la mansión con aquella pelota en las manos, regresarla a su color natural, era como volver a la realidad, como pinchar un globo, un globo azul que brilla en la oscuridad.

* * *

−Entonces Tony?, la fiesta sigue ahí fuera, ¿Qué estás haciendo en el laboratorio?

−La fiesta terminó, al menos para mí y ¿qué tal la tuya? ¿Dónde está Betty?

−Su padre fue bastante claro, "tráela de regreso a las dos mil cuatrocientas horas ni un minuto más, ¿entendido?" pues ya lo ves son más de las doce y Bet esta cómodamente durmiendo en su casa. Entonces ¿me dirás que estás haciendo? ¿Qué nuevo experimento es este?

−Bueno nada extraordinario en realidad, estoy tratando de encontrar una sustancia compatible con el nuevo hardware de mi computadora, ya sabes, algo como una pantalla plasma pero con algo más Tony Stark en ella, es decir, cien veces más productiva, genial y elegante. – dijo el chico de manera arrogante− el problema es que no he encontrado la combinación perfecta y Jarvis no se siente muy colaborativo que digamos.

−Usted me ha ordenado estar prácticamente inactivo, mientras haya desconocidos en la mansión.

−Pues ya deja de estar inactivo, holgazán, te necesito aquí ayudándome.

− ¿Por qué? ¿Porque su novio no le hizo nada de caso y su plan de darle celos con el señor Loki Odinson no sirvió de nada?

− ¿Provocar celos yo? No sé de donde sacas eso Jarv, − respondió Tony falsamente ofendido− creí que estarías calladito y ajeno a la fiesta como pedí.

− He estado mudo toda la noche señor, no ciego.

−Oh cállate ya… tonta IA− Tony murmuró casi sonriendo, si había algo de lo que estaba orgulloso era de la personalidad que había desarrollado Jarvis casi por sí mismo.

− ¡Eh! Ustedes dos ¿quieren que los deje a solas o algo?

−Cállate Bruce y trae ese trasero holgazán aquí, necesito unas cuantas manos aquí.

−Está bien, pero mi trabajo deberá ser bien remunerado, podríamos empezar por ese convertible que tienes pudriéndose en el garaje. – Bruce se acercó a la mesa de trabajo donde se encontraba Tony.

−En tus sueños Banner.

−Pues claro que en los míos, dudo mucho que tu sueñes con que me regalas un auto último modelo, seamos honestos, tu lado caritativo no da para tanto− Tony rodó los ojos.

−Yo hago caridad...

−Sí, pero dejar propina no es caridad Tony.

−Lo es cuando es el cambio de mil dólares.

−Como digas amigo, entonces ¿que tenemos aquí?... – preguntó mientras miraba de cerca las sustancias que su amigo estaba manipulando− ¿has probado con un poco de Nitrógeno liquido? puede ayudar con la refrigeración y le dará algo de consistencia a esta masa gelatinosa que tienes ahí.

−Eres un genio bro, podría besarte, en serio.

−Yo creo que no, mejor dejas eso para Steve.

−Jódete.

−Bueno eso también podrías dejárselo a tu novio.

−Cállate idiota− Tony sonrió− bueno siempre podría joderlo yo, si tan solo se dejara.

− ¡Eh! No quiero detalles de tus fantasías, gracias.

− ¿En serio? Porque parecías bastante insistente en el tema.

* * *

La fiesta se había tornado insoportable, la música sanaba incluso más fuerte que antes, no había un solo metro cuadrado de la mansión que no apestara a cigarrillo, alcohol o marihuana, todo el mundo estaba fuera de control y Thor hacía como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras hablaba a gritos con los idiotas del equipo de fútbol y lo ignoraba a él olímpicamente.

Loki se alejó de la pared en la que se encontraba recostado y se dirigió hacía el pasillo, donde hacía unas cuantas horas cuando Banner lo había arrastrado por la mansión, para que los tortolitos pudieran quedarse a discutir en privado, una puerta con un letrero peculiar le había llamado la atención.

_"No entre, material radioactivo"_ rezaba la pesada puerta de acero que ahora se cerraba tras su espalda.

_"Si ignoró el otro letrero, es usted un idiota, prohibido el paso"_ Loki simplemente ignoró el nuevo aviso y bajo las escaleras en caracol que descendían hasta sabrá Stark donde.

_"Si no sabe leer… entonces le estoy hablando a nadie… no pase" _ Al menos era ingenioso el millonario.

_"Si ignoró los otros cien letreros, entonces usted es mas idiota de lo que afirme 98 letreros atrás" _ Loki rodó los ojos.

Bueno al menos la escalera había terminado y se encontraba frente a una enorme puerta de cristal por la que podía ver claramente un enorme laboratorio, el lugar podría considerarse el cielo de cualquier científico "en casa tengo un laboratorio que podría perfectamente ser un nerdgasmo, ¿los nerds tienen orgasmos? deberías pasarte algún día por allá, así lo averiguaríamos" había dicho una vez Stark, bueno el idiota tenía razón el lugar era estupendo.

Stark y Banner trabajaban en algo al fondo de la habitación y Loki de repente sintió la necesidad de averiguar de qué se trataba, así que entró a hurtadillas al lugar. Se le daba bastante bien pasar desapercibido.

−Lo vez Jarvis, Bruce me ayudó más en cinco minutos de lo que tú hiciste en una hora.

−Concéntrate Tony, si viertes más de una cuantas gotas de nitrógeno en la solución, todo hará Boom. –Tony sostenía un frasco metálico con el nitrógeno líquido con unas pinzas y estaba a punto de verterlo en la solución.

−Bueno señor, tal vez debería haberme programado con la inteligencia del señor Banner en vez de la suya.

−Genio tratando de concentrarse aquí, gracias.

− ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? – preguntó Loki dejando de ocultarse.

En solo cuestión de segundos bruce abrió mucho los ojos, saltó hacia atrás y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, Tony se dio bruscamente la vuelta, miro a Loki, maldijo en voz alta, soltó deliberadamente la botella de nitrógeno liquido directamente en la solución y maldijo nuevamente al ver lo que había hecho, justo antes que una potente explosión resonara en todo el lugar.

La onda expansiva impulsó la silla de Tony hacia atrás, golpeándolo contra otra de las mesas de trabajo, a la vez que un montón de herramientas y quien sabe que más le daban directamente en el pecho, o al menos había sentido como si un martillo enorme lo hubiera golpeado dejándole sin aliento, la solución química en la que habían estado trabajando bañó a bruce de pies a cabeza y Loki atravesó una de las muchas paredes de cristal que estallaron por la detonación. La explosión era todo menos convencional, no había fuego, ni calor, ni quemaduras, la solución bañada en nitrógeno líquido llenó el ambiente con una atmósfera fresca, era como si una botella de enjuague bucal se les hubiera explotado en la cara, así que "aliento fresco" esa era la mejor descripción para Bruce en ese momento.

Las luces del techo a penas si parpadeaban, el lugar estaba hecho literalmente un desastre y los tres estaban sentados allí en medio del laboratorio en ruinas haciendo como que nada había pasado. El exceso de alcohol y la emoción de la explosión los hacía sonreír como niños pequeños que acaban de descubrir que pintar en las paredes es mucho más divertido que en el papel, incluso Loki que tenía varios cortes en las manos y la cara sonreía abiertamente, sin razón aparente, tal vez porque había sobrevivido al peligro o simplemente por el problema enorme que eso le traería a Stark.

− ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Tony te encuentras bien? ¿Chicos están todos bien? –mamá preocupada Steve y Thor habían entrado corriendo al laboratorio y en menos de un parpadeo ambos rubios estaban uno al lado de Tony y el otro junto a su hermano revisando las heridas que estos tenían.

−Si mamá… estoy bien− contestó Tony a Steve− aunque no se qué rayos te importa ¿de repente te preocupa mi bienestar? Si mal no recuerdo, hace un rato… estabas golpeándome con tus propias manos. – Steve ignoró el comentario y se dedicó a examinar el labio reventado de Tony y las pequeñas cortadas que algunas astillas metálicas le habían dejado en la mejilla.

Acaso, revisar una herida tan jodidamente de cerca, mientras te muerdes el labio y frunces el ceño de esa manera tan irresistible ¿no era un delito en alguno de los cincuenta estados? Pues al parecer no, porque Steve llevaba ya una eternidad, era inhumanamente frustrante.

Tony seguía sentado en su silla de rodachinas y Steve estaba literalmente en cuclillas frente a él, tan cerca de su cara como para poder poner una hoja de papel en medio y que esta no se callera.

− ¿Te duele Tony? –Steve paseó su pulgar por el labio del chico.

−No en realidad− susurró contra la mano del rubio, para luego apartarla tomándolo de la muñeca, Tony se inclinó ligeramente hasta casi rosar su labios con los de él. Steve no se movió por un ligero momento en que el mundo se detuvo.

−Creo que debemos limpiar esas heridas antes de que se infecten− Steve se irguió rápidamente y Tony le soltó la muñeca.

−Puedo hacerlo por mi mismo ¡gracias! –ahí estaba él nuevamente enojado por culpa de Rogers, definitivamente ese chico sería su fin.

* * *

La fiesta había terminado tras la explosión y prácticamente todos los chicos habían huido mientras podían cuando Tony había entrado en aquella etapa de "¡lárguense de aquí motherfuckers!" y los había echado a todos de la mansión.

Por otro lado sus amigos no habían corrido la misma suerte.

Bruce y Loki seguían allí, solo porque el desastre era prácticamente culpa de ellos y Tony no los dejaba irse a ninguna parte, Steve se negaba a dejar las heridas de Tony sin atención, a pesar que él ni siquiera lo dejaba acercarse en un radio de tres metros de distancia como mínimo, la verdad era que estaba bastante preocupado por Tony porque era quien se había llevado la peor parte de la explosión, Thor se negaba a dejar solo a su herido hermanito, aunque sus heridas no eran más que unos cuantos rasguños, Clint y Tasha por otro lado , seguían allí, ya que durante la explosión o más bien la fiesta entera, habían estado haciendo quién sabe que en quién sabe dónde y se les habían unido en el laboratorio justo después de que Tony abandonara su etapa de "¡largo motherfuckers!" y entrara en la de "¡nadie más sale de esta casa hasta que no limpiemos toda esta mierda!"

– ¡Boom! – dijo Barton acompañado de un gesto exagerado de las manos, justo cuando él y la pelirroja atravesaron la puerta de cristal roto del laboratorio, pero se detuvo al instante debido a la mirada de advertencia que le dedicaron todos sus amigos y luego de notar la mirada desquiciada que Tony le dedicaba.

–Ya explotó la casa, que valga la pena– empezó Loki encogiéndose de hombros– entonces… ¿Qué demonios fue la voz que escuche hace un rato.

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia, para empezar tu no deberías haberla escuchado, ni mucho menos haber bajado aquí sin mi autorización.

–Bueno no es como si a tus letreros fueran a detener a nadie de todos modos, ¿Por qué habría de detenerme yo?

–Jarvis… el chico que vivió, chico que vivió… Jarvis, Jarvis es una IA y Harry Potter aquí presente es el mayor geek de la historia de los nerds. Es oficial están presentados y blah blah.

–Mucho gusto señor Loki Odinson a sus servicios.

–Sí, si, a sus servicios señor Odinson… tú y yo tenemos unas cuantas palabritas por charlar chica, recuerdo haber sido claro en que nadie debía escucharte, porque demonios no te callaste al verlo venir.

–Lo siento señor, pero al parecer el señor Odinson sabe como pasar desapercibido, yo ni siquiera lo vi viniendo hacía aquí.

–Juro que voy a reprogramarte algún día Jaaaahhhhhhhhhhrvis–gritó Tony encogiéndose sobre si mismo mientras se llevaba ambas manos al pecho.

La adrenalina se había drenado de su cuerpo de repente y un dolor punzante, mil veces peor a cualquiera qué jamás hubiera sentido se apoderó de su pecho.

Lo último de lo que fue consiente fue de Steve corriendo hacía él, antes de que su visión se oscureciera por completo y su cuerpo dejara de responder.

Tony se desvaneció y Steve lo sostuvo justo antes de que su cabeza golpeara el piso.

– ¿Tony? ¡Tony! ¡Reacciona! – Steve puso una mano sobre el pecho del chico donde él se había sostenido hace un momento, su chaqueta rojo borgoña se sentía húmeda y pegajosa.

Tanto las manos de su amigo como la de el estaban empapadas en sangre. Todos los chicos se acercaron a donde estaba Steve mientras este destapaba el pecho de Tony.

– ¡Por dios! – exclamó Tasha. Al ver la enorme herida en el pecho de su amigo, de la cual sobresalía una enorme esquirla metálica.

– ¡Jarvis una ambulancia! – casi gritó Steve.

–Ya está en camino señor Rogers.

–Tony escúchame, todo va a estar bien, resiste, estoy aquí contigo, estamos aquí junto a ti, todo irá bien, ¡escúchame bien Anthony Stark!, que ni siquiera pase por tu cabeza darte por vencido o te las veras conmigo, ¿entendido?, respóndeme Tony, necesito que te levantes y me grites o algo, ¿Tony? ¡TONY!– las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin que lo pudiera evitar, mientras que gritaba cada vez mas fuerte.

Tasha acomodó la cabeza de Tony sobre una chaqueta doblada y Bruce aparto a Steve de él porque claramente estaba fuera de control.

–Su corazón ha dejado de latir– declaró Jarvis, justo en el momento en que Thor venía corriendo seguido por los paramédicos.

Todo se movía en cámara lenta y las voces de todos eran un murmullo en la distancia, mientras él trataba de hacer que Bruce lo soltara y veía como los paramédicos trataban de reanimar el corazón de Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

El corazón de Tony reaccionó al fin o eso habían dicho los paramédicos antes de sacarlo del laboratorio en la camilla, sabrá dios cómo subiéndolo perfectamente nivelado por las escaleras en caracol.

−yo iré con él y tú... mhhh... −Steve cabeceó de un lado a otro tratando de discernir quien de sus amigos había tomado menos alcohol−...bruce... lleva a los demás al hospital.

Bruce volvió corriendo a la casa, mientras Steve subía en la ambulancia con Tony y los paramédicos, tras unos minutos regresó en uno de los deportivos de Tony y recogió a todos los demás.

Tasha prácticamente se adueñó del asiento del copiloto así que por las cosas del destino Loki terminó sentado entre Thor y Barton, okay tal vez no por el destino, sino por culpa del empujón que su hermano le había dado para embutirlo literalmente en el coche, ¡malditos deportivos y sus pequeñísimas partes traseras!

El hecho de que tuviera el codo de Barton clavado en las costillas o el que su cara estuviera aplastada contra uno de los bíceps de Thor, no le importaba en ese momento, pero si se ponía a pensar en ello... ¿Cómo es que Thor era tan inhumanamente enorme, como para que su cara apenas le alcanzara hasta casi el hombro? Bueno a quien iba a engañar, tener la cara aplastada contra el brazo de Thor si que le importaba, pero ahora su mente estaba ocupada en hecho de que probablemente Stark estaba muriendo en una ambulancia ahora mismo y todo era culpa suya.

Prácticamente él no debía haber entrado al laboratorio, pero ¡por favor! No se puede poner un letrero de "keep out" en una puerta y esperar que una persona se resista a la idea de entrar por ella, así que en parte era culpa de Stark, aunque puede que la advertencia de la radiación hubiera bastado para muchos, pero ya en serio ¿alguien podría creerse que una persona en su sano juicio tendría un fuente de radiación en su propia casa? Pues al menos él era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no hacerlo. Sin embargo su intelecto superior al de los idiotas de la escuela o a la propia idiotez de Stark, no cambiaba el hecho de que éste seguía muriéndose en aquella ambulancia, con o sin bíceps de Thor obstruyendo su respiración.

Si, tal vez le estaba dando demasiada importancia al brazo de Thor, pero es que ahora, el antes tan mencionado musculo de su hermano, había pasado de estar aplastado contra su rostro a convertirse en un cojín detrás de su cabeza, porque Thor evidentemente se había sentido lo suficientemente incomodo como para creerse con el derecho de pasarle el brazo sobre los hombros, pero convengamos, el hecho de que lo que ahora obstruía su respiración era el igualmente enorme pectoral de Thor era algo difícil de ignorar, casi tanto como las miradas furtivas que les dedicaban todos en el auto o el intento desesperado y claramente en vano de Barton al tratar de alejarse para dejar de enterrarle el codo en las costillas.

…

Steve había hablado con todo el mundo, literalmente, había hablado con paramédicos, policías, enfermeras, sus padres, los padres de Thor y Loki, la recepcionista de industrias Stark, la asistente personal del señor Stark, bueno para ser sinceros había hablado con todo el personal de industrias Stark, excepto claro con el señor Stark, sin embargo solo había una persona con la que en realidad quería hablar, pero debido a la imposibilidad de cumplir sus deseos, ya que Tony estaba "no disponible" por el momento, esperaba que al menos el doctor que había entrado con él a cirugía hace más de dos horas, saliera y les dijera algo, ¡por dios! la espera lo estaba matando, era como una horrible e interminable agonía.

Steve golpeó la maquina dispensadora de comida y todos en la sala de espera voltearon a mirarlo, aunque nadie se acercó, ya había dejado bastante claro que quería estar solo y si alguien no lo había captado después de que se lo gritara a sus padres en la cara, pues en realidad es que a ese alguien le faltaba algo cerebro. Su mano crujió tras el golpe y un dolor punzante le atravesó desde los nudillos hasta el codo, a lo mejor se había fracturado algo, pero la verdad es que le importaba una mierda, el dolor solo le ayudaba a despejar un poco la mente y ¡por amor a dios! Tony podría bien estarse muriendo en un quirófano, ¿qué demonios importaba su jodida mano ahora?

Bruce trajo café para todos, Loki como era de esperase lo rechazó, Thor puso mala cara pero lo aceptó sinceramente nunca había sido muy amigo del café (exceptuando el de su madre) ya que según él era una bebida, excesivamente negra y horriblemente amarga, Tasha y Clint simplemente agradecieron y Steve, bueno él le había mirado como si se tratara de una cebra entrando en la jaula de un león pero al final le recibió la bebida.

Steve tomó el vaso de icopor con la mano que acababa de golpearse y un dolor horrible recorrió nuevamente todo su brazo, ¡genial! Así que al fin y al cabo sí que se la había fracturado.

−Creo que deberían revisarte eso− dijo Bruce al verle la mano, no solo había dicho por la mueca de dolor del rubio, sino por el enorme moretón que tenía en el dorso de la mano.

−Estoy bien Bruce− dijo Steve de mala gana.

−Vamos amigo no empieces otra vez, creo que la discusión con tus padres ya fue suficiente, vamos a que te revisen eso. – Bruce puso su mejor cara de más te vale hacerme caso y el rubio le siguió hasta la ventanilla de información, donde una enfermera les atendió y los llevo a radiología.

−Tienes suerte cariño, no hay fractura, pero tienes un esguince bastante feo− le dijo la doctora que había sacado las placas de su mano− lo mejor para este caso es una férula y algunas pastillas para el dolor, tendrás que usar esto por un buen rato y dejar de golpear las maquinas de comida, incluso si te roban las monedas, – la mujer sonrió ampliamente y Steve la miro con el seño fruncido, – bien eso es todo, prácticamente como nuevo, y aquí está la receta de tus pastillas.

−Gracias− Steve se levantó de la camilla y salió del consultorio.

Venía caminando hacia la sala de espera cuando vio al doctor hablando con sus padres y con sus amigos sobre el estado de Tony. Se quedó congelado justo donde estaba como si alguien lo hubiera clavado al piso, su corazón latía rápidamente y su respiración era prácticamente inexistente mientras veía los labios del médico moverse, entonces todos sonrieron y él supo que lo que había deseado se había hecho realidad, Tony estaba fuera de peligro.

−Tony va a estar bien− su madre se le acercó sonriente.

− Lamento haberte gritado a ti y a papá antes, − se disculpó Steve.

−No importa cariño, lo importante es que en poco tiempo podrás entrar a ver a tu amigo y que él va a estar bien− su madre le beso la frente y el no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de ver a Tony− ¿pero tú cómo estás? Bruce me contó lo del golpe, ¿te lastimaste mucho?

−Solo es un esguince mamá, ya sanará, he terminado peor después de cinco minutos en el campo de fútbol.

−En eso tienes razón− concedió su madre.

−Mamá ¿Qué ha dicho el doctor?, ¿cuándo podremos entrar a verlo?

−Tony está en recuperación, tan pronto se le pase el efecto de la anestesia, podrá admitir visitas.

− ¿Puedes creer que su padre ni siquiera se dignó a pasar al teléfono?− preguntó Steve con rabia.

−El señor Stark es un hombre muy ocupado cariño.

− ¡Esa no es escusa! ¡Él debería ser el primero en estar aquí!

…

El doctor que atendió a Tony volvió aproximadamente media hora después para avisarles que Tony se había despertado y que ya podían entrar a verlo.

−Generalmente se admiten solo dos personas por visita−comentó el médico, − pero por tratarse del señor Stark, pueden entrar todos sus amigos, por cierto ha pedido que diga que eso también incluye a un tal John Snow− todos lo miraron sin entender y Loki sonrió, cosa que sólo notó Thor y que para nada le hizo gracia.

Todos siguieron al doctor por un pasillo, largo que desembocaba en una sala grande con varias puertas, el doctor les indicó cual era su habitación y les indico que deberían hacerlo hablar lo menos posible, luego se marcho de nuevo por donde habían llegado.

Steve fue el primero en pasar seguido por Bruce, Tasha, Clint, Thor y por ultimo Loki.

−Silencio todo el mundo, fíjense, mi casa está en televisión, − dijo Tony sonando más débil de lo que pretendía.

"Fiesta de adolecentes termina en explosión." Rezaba el enunciado en la pantalla, acompañado por una cameo de la parte delantera de su mansión y el estado deplorable en el que esta lucía tras la fiesta.

−No es de extrañarse cuando todos sabemos lo que significa una fiesta del joven multimillonario Anthony Stark…− comentó la reportera, no necesitaba ver más para saber lo que diría.

Entonces fue que se sorprendió, porque al parecer alguien en la fiesta se las había arreglado para grabar el momento preciso en que Steve y Thor habían llegado al laboratorio y todo el desastre en el que el lugar estaba convertido. Seguro le habían pagado bien por las escenas a ese idiota.

¡Genial! Su padre lo mataría. Y no por la casa, ni por la fiesta a escondidas, ni por la cuenta del hospital, ni mucho menos por estar él en el estado en el que se encontraba, sino por la maldita mala publicidad que eso suponía para industrias Stark.

Steve y Thor seguían entrando a través de las puertas de cristal rotas, una y otra vez, el corto video se repetía, mientras la reportera recordaba algunos escándalos que él había protagonizado con anterioridad, como cuando hace unos años el coche favorito de su padre había terminado en el fondo de la piscina de la secundaria a la que asistía y la enorme cantidad de dinero que costo sacarlo de allí.

−Es una suerte que su padre sea millonario− rió la rubia en la pantalla− Tony apagó el televisor.

− ¿Y bien? ¿Qué se siente aparecer en televisión? – Tony preguntó mirando a Steve y a Thor intercaladamente.

−Nos pegaste un buen susto Tony, ¿Cómo te sientes? – Bruce preguntó.

−Como si una bomba hubiera estallado frente a mí, de nuevo.

−Stark, − Loki dio un paso al frente, − se que no debí entrar en tu laboratorio, mucho menos asustarte mientras manejabas sustancias peligrosas, lo siento, −Tony abrió mucho los ojos.

− ¡Necesito un espejo!, alguien deme un espejo por favor! ¡enfermera!

− ¿Qué pasa Tony? ¿Qué va mal? –Steve preguntó bastante preocupado.

−Es que en serio debo lucir como la mierda, si el señor "mi ego es más grande que América" está pidiéndome perdón.

− Disculpa me perdí, pero, ¿en qué momento empezamos a hablar de ti Stark? −replicó Loki.

−Touché− Tony respondió débilmente.

− ¡Okay! Basta de charlas, − interrumpió Steve, −el doctor ha dicho que debes hablar lo menos posible.

−Como mande capitán – Tony simuló que cerraba sus labios con cremallera y candado y que lanzaba la llave sobre sus hombros.

Steve sonrió, Tony sonrió y todos los demás trataron de ignorar el silencio incomodo que vino después. Hasta que un móvil comenzó a sonar y todos voltearon a ver hacia la mesita junto a la cama de Tony y rieron porque solo Tony tendría esa canción como tono de llamada.

_We live in a greedy little world,_

_That teaches every little boy and girl_

_To earn as much as they can possibly,_

Tony rodó los ojos y no mostró ningún interés en contestar la llamada.

_Then turn around and spend it foolishly,_

_We've created us a credit card mess,_

_We spend the money that we don't possess._

Bruce tomó el móvil de la mesa y se lo pasó a Tony.

–Sabes que seguirá llamando– le dijo a su amigo.

–Y eventualmente se cansará– contestó él.

–Solo contéstale Tony, debe estar preocupado– Tony soltó un carcajada sarcástica, tomó el móvil, rodó los ojos nuevamente y contestó.

– ¡Anthony Edward Stark! Más vale que tengas una buena escusa para lo que hiciste, para cuando llegue allá mañana, ¿entendiste? – resonó la bocina antes de que el chico dijera nada.

–No papá, no me morí, ¡no te preocupes! – Contestó Tony bastante enojado– y por si no lo has notado, ¡ya es mañana! Deja de trabajar cinco segundos y asómate a la ventana, ¿ves esa enorme esfera amarilla que se asoma por el horizonte? Pues se llama Sol y dice la leyenda que siempre sale al empezar un nuevo día, aunque quizás los empresarios exitosos como tú, no tengan tiempo para creer en esas tonterías, que tenga buenos días y ya nos veremos por ahí señor Stark– Tony cortó la línea.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio sin saber que decir, era evidente que habían escuchado toda la z conversación claramente. Entonces Steve se acercó a Tony.

–Seguro que está muy preocupado por ti– le susurró al oído.

– ¡Si seguro! – Respondió éste con ironía– perdóname Rogers pero mi padre no se parece en nada a tu perfecta familia adoptiva, es decir, la escogieron especialmente para ti, yo en cambio, tengo que conformarme con l que el destino decidió dejarme.

–Pues perdóname tú a mi Stark, pero yo daría lo que fuera porque mis padres aun estuvieran con vida.

–Bueno, no sé si te cabe en la cabeza, pero tal vez yo no lo haría por el mío.

–No puedo creer que digas eso Tony– dijo decepcionado – en serio espero que te mejores– el rubio salió de la habitación y todos se quedaron en silencio.

– Tony… creo que se te fue la mano esta vez– intervino Natasha antes que nadie más dijera nada y todos los demás asintieron, exceptuando a Loki que solo miraba la escena con indiferencia.

– ¡No! ¿Ustedes creen? – Preguntó él con ironía hundiendo la cabeza tras una almohada– ¿saben qué? ¡Váyanse todos! y llévense sus comentarios sobre mi padre o sobre cualquier otra cosa con ustedes– todos se dirigieron a la puerta sabiendo que tratar de razonar con Tony ahora era caso perdido– excepto tú Banner, tú te quedas a esperar a mi padre conmigo– dijo entonces asomándose por detrás de la almohada.

–Pero… ¡Oh vamos Tony! Si tu padre va a matarte, ¿no puedes dejar que al menos yo viva para echarte de menos?

Buena suerte susurró Clint y salió por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo, seguido de todos los demás, antes de que a Tony se le ocurriera hacerlos quedarse a enfrentar al señor Stark a ellos también.

* * *

Cuatro días en el hospital, mas de una semana de incapacidad y un millón de píldoras analgésicas, eso era básicamente a lo que se había reducido su vida después del accidente, se había convertido en un recluso social en su propia casa, bueno todos sus amigos venían a verlo seguido (exceptuando a Steve), pero aun así, seguía sintiéndose prisionero y no era por el hecho de que debía permanecer en cama todo el día, el problema es que no era su cama o bueno si que era suya, pero no la que acostumbraba a usar, su cama, la verdadera me refiero estaba sola y abandonada en la habitación que había en su laboratorio y ¿el estaba obligado a permanecer en su habitación en la planta de arriba.

Para su padre todo se reducía a ciencia y tecnología, así que su castigo había sido privarlo de eso, no podía usar nada que se relacionara con tecnología y no podía practicar la ciencia "hasta nueva orden", así que no había razón alguna para bajar a su laboratorio y mucho menos quedarse a dormir allá, bueno no es como si se tomara el castigo muy en serio, pero al menos trataba de actuar como si lo hiciera.

Prácticamente su vida era un asco en el momento y eso sin contar el horrible marcapasos magnético que los médicos le habían incrustado en el tórax para evitar que el metal que no habían podido sacar llegara al corazón.

– ¿Como esta mi persona favorita el día de hoy? –Bruce entró en su habitación con un par de hamburguesas de queso y dos malteadas de chocolate.

–Bueno que te puedo decir, tengo un radio de abuelo en el pecho... no me puedo quejar, sólo me preocupa una cosa, creía que tu persona favorita era la bella Betty, ¿sabes que sólo solos amigos verdad Bruce?

–A diferencia de otras personas... "I'm straight darling"

– ¿Seguro? Porque me estás dando señales confusas "darling"–Tony arqueó una ceja– pero ya en serio ¿cómo va todo con tu chica?

–Sin contar con que su padre la castigó por ir a una fiesta donde había riesgo de explosión y que a mí no me deja verla por llevarla a una fiesta donde efectivamente hubo una explosión, todo va bien, gracias por preguntar– Tony sonrió mirando hacia la ventana pero la sonrisa no alcanzó a sus ojos.

– ¿Cómo están los chicos? – preguntó entonces tratando de parecer indiferente, sin mucho éxito.

– Él está bien, sólo dale tiempo, ya vendrá a verte.

Pero Steve nunca vino a verlo y mañana sería su primer día de prepa después del accidente. Así que el rubio no le iba a hablar y él no le iba a hablar al rubio, y se iban a mirar mal durante el almuerzo e iban a pelear por todo y entonces todo iba a volver a la normalidad, Steve lo perdonaría y podrían volver a pelear por todo como en los viejos y buenos tiempos, así que sería más de lo mismo, pero más de lo mismo estaba bien para él, por ahora, después de todo pelear con Steve era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, eso e imaginar que hacía cosas que aún no había podido hacer con el grandulón. Pero ya vendría el tiempo para eso.

* * *

Tony llego para el almuerzo, si, digamos que un poco mas tarde que lo habitual, pero que mas daba , ya había faltado más de una semana y no era como si algún profesor fuera a enseñar algo que ya no supiera.

–¡WHOA! ¿Quién se murió? – exclamó Tony entrando en la habitualmente abarrotada y bulliciosa cafetería, pero el silencio era sepulcral y aplastante en ese momento y todo el mundo miraba hacía la mesa en la que solían sentarse, aunque no tenía nada que ver con su reciente aparición en escena, porque prácticamente nadie había notado su llegada, – sabia que me extrañaban, pero ¿hasta este extremo? – dijo el moreno abriéndose paso hasta su mesa.

–Tony, creímos que ya no ibas a aparecer hoy– dijo Bruce sin siquiera mirarlo y entonces fue cuando Tony se dio cuenta que a quien todos miraban era a Thor quien estaba bañado de pies a cabeza en refresco de kola.

–¡Wow! ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?

–Loki–respondió Clint.

–¡Oh! Pero… ¿Por qué lo hizo?

–¿Quién sabe? Simplemente caminó hacía aquí con su bandeja de almuerzo después de que Thor lo llamara como de costumbre y todos pensamos que por fin se sentaría con nosotros y entonces le vació el refresco en la cabeza a Thor y le dijo que si alguna vez volvía a hacerlo se arrepentiría, lo que sea que eso signifique. Desde entonces Thor no ha dicho palabra y todos siguen mirando hacia acá ¡como si fueran unos retardados! –finalizó Natasha enviándole una mirada envenenada a todo el que podía.

–Está bien, se acabó la función– intervino Tony después de escucharla y la cafetería recuperó su habitual bullicio, excepto que ahora todos susurraban cosas sobre Tony.

"Te dije que no había muerto"dijo una de las porristas de la mesa más cercana a su amiga, el moreno simplemente se giró y les guiñó un ojo.

– ¡Es vedad! ¡Sigo con vida! –Tony comenzó a tocarse el pecho y las piernas como si no creyera que iban a estar ahí– ¡Yay! No lo habría notado de no ser por ustedes, gracias preciosas.

Todos el mundo rió y solo entonces regresaron la atención de nuevo a su comida.

Entonces Tony se giró de nuevo hacía la mesa de sus amigos y se topó de frente con Steve que hasta ahora venía con su almuerzo, por poco tumbándole la bandeja.

–Steve…

–Stark…– Okay había acertado, Steve estaría enojado, así que hablarían lo menos posible y se enfadarían un montón– ¿Te encuentras bien, Thor? – preguntó girándose hacia el otro rubio y este asintió o al menos se podría decir que eso hizo, entonces Steve siguió de largo con su bandeja y para incredulidad de todos y no solo de Tony, se detuvo en la mesa del fondo frente a Loki, así que nada de sentarse en silencio al almuerzo para mirarse mal, Steve simplemente no lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente. – Tony lo siguió

– ¡Oh vamos grandulón! – Tony lo siguió.

–Ni siquiera lo pienses Rogers– escucho que Loki decía y vio como Steve se sentaba de todas formas.

– ¡Ay! ¡Por favor! No puedes estar tan enojado conmigo, como para esto– Steve empezó a comer su sándwich ignorándolo por completo – ¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¿Ahora solo vas a ignorarme, como si toda la semana en la que estuve incapacitado no hubiera bastado.

–No, ¡claro que no! Ustedes no van a venir a mi mesa a hacer fiesta, ¡llévense sus problemas a otra parte!

¡Demonios! Steve si que comía rápido, prácticamente solo estaba a un mordisco de sándwich y un sorbo de soda de terminar su ritual de mastica, bebe, mastica e ignora a Tony Stark.

–Mira grandulón, lo del otro día… yo no quería, es decir, fue como su yo no quisiera decir lo que dije pero igual lo hubiera dicho ¿entiendes de lo que hablo?

– No, la verdad es que no, ¿acaso se supone que esta es tu extraña forma de pedir perdón?

–Algo así, ¿entonces…?

– ¿Entonces qué? Aun no me dices nada.

–Todo el mundo está mirándonos– dijo Loki.

–Vamos sabes lo que quiero decir– continuo Tony sin prestarle atención.

– ¡Er! Si, es con ustedes idiotas… ¡largo de aquí!

– ¡Cállate Loki! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, entonces Steve recogió su bandeja , se levanto de la mesa y la desocupo en un contenedor, Tony fue tras él.

– lo siento Stark, pero no estás siendo nada claro.

– ¡Por favor! No vas a obligarme a decirlo ¿verdad?

–No pienso obligarte a hacer nada, que tengas buen día – Steve salió de la cafetería.

– ¡Lo siento!, – gritó Tony en medio del pasillo vacio – ¿está bien? De verdad lamento muchísimo lo que dije sobre tus padres, aunque no me refería a ellos, solo estaba muy enojado con el mío– Steve se detuvo donde estaba–podrías perdonarme, ¿por favor?

–Claro que sí y en serio lamento no haber ido a visitarte mientras estabas en casa, pero Bruce dijo que estabas bien y yo estaba tan enojado.

–Pues lamento decirte que Bruce te mintió.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Tuviste una recaída? ¿Te encuentras bien Tony?

– No, porque me aburrí horriblemente sin tenerte allí para pelear con alguien – Steve rió – ¿ves? Este es el capi que conozco, rubio, musculoso y sonriente.

– Y este es el Tony que yo conozco, idiota y arrogante.

– ¡Eh! Quiero que te disculpes.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por describirte tal cual eres? – Tony arqueó una ceja pero no replicó– entonces… ¿estamos bien músculos?

–Estamos bien y quiero que dejes de llamarme así Tony.

– ¿Por qué, porque te describe tal cual eres?

– ¡Si así lo quieres Stark! voy a mostrarte las ventajas de tener músculos.

–Todo el mundo tiene músculos, el problema es que los tuyos están sobredes…–pero Tony no pudo terminar de hablar porque Steve lo agarró en una llave perfecta mientras le restregaba el puño derecho en el cabello.

En serio trataba de pensar en esta agresión como una oportunidad de contacto físico con el rubio y no como el gesto fraternal que significaba, porque Steve no podía pensar en él como un hermano ¿verdad?

Tony trató de soltarse del agarre de Steve en vano y entonces soltó un quejido y se llevó las manos al pecho, el rubio lo soltó de inmediato.

– Lo siento Tony ¿te hice daño?

– Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, ahora solo debería preocuparte que harán tus músculos con esto, – entonces Tony sacó una barra negra parecida al regaliz de su bolsillo y rodeo con ellas las muñecas de Steve, los extremos se unieron automáticamente dejando al rubio literalmente maniatado.

El chico trató de liberarse, pero con cada tirón que daba, la sustancia (que obviamente no era regaliz) se ajustaba aun más alrededor de sus muñecas.

– Los chicos listos no necesitamos músculos para defendernos.

–No es gracioso Stark, ¡suéltame!

– Resulta que como tú dijiste hace un momento, soy un idiota, soy tan idiota que olvide la combinación, suponiendo que eso abra con una combinación, –Tony puso su mejor cara de ni siquiera entiendo lo que estoy diciendo y se cruzo de brazos.

–Está bien, tu ganas, Anthony Stark tu eres tan inteligente qué harías que Albert Einstein, Leonardo Da Vinci y todos los genios que han existido juntos, quedaran como unos tontos al lado tuyo.

– Bueno tampoco es para tanto, puedes quitar a uno o dos, además no será tan sencillo, también recuerdo que me llamaste arrogante.

– ¿En serio? ¿Por qué habrá sido? Si tú siempre eres tan humilde– Tony rió y tomó ambas manos de Steve entre las suyas.

– ¿Sabes lo que pasa con esta sustancia? Es que no le agradan los musculosos como tú, si quieres manipularla tienes que tratarla con delicadeza– Tony recorrió la sustancia con sus pulgares una y otra vez, prácticamente acariciándola y Steve comenzó a sonrojarse, en parte porque Tony lo miraba directamente a los ojos mientras lo hacía y en parte porque podía sentir exactamente lo que hacía, a pesar de que no tocaba siquiera su piel, entonces la sustancia cedió y se retrajo hasta volver a convertirse en la barra de "regaliz" de hace un momento– bueno tengo que irme a clase– dijo entonces guardando la barra en su bolsillo, mientras se alejaba de su amigo por el pasillo– y por cierto si alguna vez vuelves a ignorarme de esa forma, puede que tu pasta de dientes de repente deje de ser lo que parece– añadió antes de girar en la próxima esquina– imagina cuantos besos tendría que darte para que puedas volver a despegar tus labios– Tony asomó la cabeza en la esquina para que Steve pudiera verlo y él pudiera ver al rubio sonrojarse aun mas.

NA/: Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, en serio, es solo que he estado muy liada con mis clases y trabajos... espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y no olviden dejar sus opiniones.


End file.
